


Waterfall

by MamaBearF1



Series: Mafia AU [3]
Category: MotoGP RPF, Motorcycling RPF
Genre: 40's, 50's, AU, Clans, F/M, Family Secrets, M/M, Mafia AU, Mentions of Blood, Orphans, Shooting, mentions of violance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 07:00:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9872648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamaBearF1/pseuds/MamaBearF1
Summary: Shit hits the fan once again. More secrets are uncovered.





	

Marc and Esmeralda was sorting out last things for wedding while Jorge and Dani were away on business trip. Marc has smile constantly on his face. Soon enough he will be husband to man he really loved. Each day was more interesting than other with them still learning things about each other. 

Such long walks had made them hungry so they sat outside of one of the cafes to get some lunch. They still were in Danis teritory, making them feel safe and everyone seemed to know Esme. So the lunch was on the owner. 

“Soon enough everyone will know you, too. You’ll be great partner for Dani. Most important advice I can give you is be kind to these people and they’ll show you the same back, but you won’t have problems with that.” Esme told her lunch companion, seeing that Marc was giving out parts of his sandwich to kids that had gattered around their table. There were so many children without parents running around streets. It broke whole clans heart, but it somehow mostly hit Marc. 

Marc blushed from Esmeraldas praises and said: “You have too much hope in me, but could we get these kiddos something better than sandwiches.”

“Little ones, just go in and say you know Esmeralda Lorenzo and choose what your heart ones.” Faces of children lighted up like Christmas trees and they scrambled in the cafe, shouting over each other. “I never have too much hope in people, I’ve seen them at their worst. Also we all know about orphange you want to build. Did you think why Jorge and Dani are away?” 

Marc gapsed at Esme. He was too shocked to comprehend such thought. Marc wasn’t surprised that they found out about his idea. Younger Spaniard just wanted to give these children place they could call home, get warm food and education most of all. 

Esmeralda smirked at him, but next thing he knew black haired woman was on the floor and blood gushing out of wound in her shoulder. Streets were full so everything around went into havoc. Marc ducked down next to Esme, slowly pulling her inside the cafe while more shots were fired and glass of windows exploded behind Marcs back. 

“He is back for me.” whispered Esme when they were inside cafe. Children hidden in one corner and shaking in fear. Marc could only imagine what kind of flashbacks such sounds were giving them. The owner of the place was by their side in seconds already with everything needed to fix the wound. 

Marc himself was getting flashbacks of how he met Dani this way. Only his wound was only a graze, but this one. Owner took out bullet, giving it to Esmeralda who clutched it in her palm like her life depended on it. Still she didn’t give out any sound while the wound was treated. 

“I should take her to hospital or home, where her wound will be looked after even more.” Marc said, keeping his eyes on Esmeralda who didn’t react to his words. 

“No, no, no! You can’t take her to your restaurant. It’s not safe there. He will look for here there next.”

“Then how about my family house? We will be safe there. Who is this person you all are talking about?”

“It is someone that Esme got into jail for his crimes while they were in war. I told the girl to be careful when he came out of jail.”said the owner of the cafe, looking with fatherly affection at Esmeralda. Now Marc remembered Amatriain and his blood went cold in his veins. Jorge wouldn’t have left if he knew. “Yes, your house is safest option. I will call hotel where they are staying.” 

Youngest of girls had plopped down next to the Esmeraldas head and was petting her head softly like trying to sooth older womans pain. The scene was so sureal but so pure that there was lump in Marcs troath. Boys also went out of their shock, using tables to block windows. 

“There is car behind cafe and take little girl with you. Me and boys will be okay here.” Owner helped Esmeralda standing while Marc gathered little girl in her arms, following the man who already had helped them so much. Esmeralda was seated in backseat and little girl in passanger one if front, but fussed her way in backseat sitting down in place where usually people kept their feet. 

Nobody said anything because most important was to get Esme to his mom who would take care of both of girls. Marc drived as fast as he could through streets that were deserted now in fear. To his surprise his mom and brother already was waiting for them. 

“Iker, called us. Jorge and Dani too are on their way.” his brother blurted out, getting backseat door open to stop in surprise of the little girl. His mom took over saying: “What a beautiful little girl you are? Lets get you inside!” 

Girl looked back at Esmeralda like she was afraid that she will disappear and this time Marc cut in: “Go with my mama! We will soon follow you two and then you will help her to seatle Esme in.” 

Girl stretched out her arms that soon were wrapped around Rosers neck. Boys stayed looking how little girls hazel eyes didn’t leave womans form in the car. Now was time to carefully get Esmeralda out of car. Of course, fierce lady has pulled herself to end of seat and waited for brothers to help her up. Each step was torture for Esme so Marc not being able to take her friends pain morphed faced took her bridal style and carried her inside to the room where here momd was waiting. 

He layed her down and quickly strutted out of the house. Frustration, anger and fear taking over his body. Marc kicked and hit the side of house till someone pulled him away, eveloping his body in hug. 

“Hey, hey! Calm down! We don’t need mom to tend your wounds, too. You both are safe here. Mom knows what she is doing. Now tell me from where the kid came?” said Alex, not letting him go till his breathing calmed down and he was thinking clear again.

“There was group of orphans that Esme and me wanted to feed so she said them to go in cafe and tell that they know her, but next minute she was there on floor, blood gushing out of the wound. I pulled her in and the owner of cafe, Iker tended her wound. Little girl just sat by her head. Iker told me to take her with us so now she is here.” 

“It is never boring with you.”

“Says person who started most of it in first place.” 

They just sat, waiting for their mom to come out and tell something good to them. Doors creaked open and at the same time there was sound of gravel hitting tyres. Before the car even stopped, Jorge was out of it and running to them. 

“How is she? How is Esme? Is she alive?” questions thumbled out of Jorges mouth like water out of tap. 

“Jorge, sweety, calm down. She is okay as you can be in such situation. Now she is sleeping soundly with little angle by her side. You all should calm down before I even think about letting anyone of you near to them.” Roser said in strict voice. Marcs eyes were focused only on one person that was in background. 

So younger Spaniard got up and hugged his fiance as strong as possible. Tears were streaming down his face. Marc realised that both of them were shaking. He looked down to see similary tear stained eyes of older man. The fear was still present so he tried to kiss it away because Dani kisses always made him believe that there is more good in the world. 

They untangled from each other, going in the room. Jorge wasn’t with everyone in the living room so his mom had caved in and let him go to Esme. 

“I’ll go check on them.” said Dani, but Marc didn’t want to be far away so he followed. Doors where open, so they could see Jorge sitting in chair while little girl played with his hands fingers, his other hand keeping check on Esmeraldas pulse point. 

“We have to find Almatriain. He puts our family in danger, but we promised these people safety.” whispered Marc. There was bittersweet smile on older Spaniards face.

“Don’t worry about that man anymore. Iker already took care of him. Nobody shoots his daughter and lives. Also if you think that Puig will come after me, then don’t be afraid Esmeralda took care of him.” Danis voice again had that cold edge that he got when Dani remembered war. Marc didn’t like it at all so he pulled Dani upstairs to put his fiance out of this zone. They were safe here.


End file.
